


3. Sensory Deprivation but really just one blindfold

by Jensee, Unicorn (Jensee)



Series: Kinktober 2019 [3]
Category: The Bright Sessions (Podcast)
Genre: Blindfolds, Fluff and Smut, M/M, boyfriends being in love, but mostly fluff let's be honest, tentative failed bdsm, they're just not that kinky I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 01:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20883818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jensee/pseuds/Jensee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jensee/pseuds/Unicorn
Summary: There's often a temptation to spice things up with your significant other. It works more or less. But in Adam and Caleb's case, always for the better.





	3. Sensory Deprivation but really just one blindfold

**Author's Note:**

> Listen I tried my best and my best just wasn't that kinky okay. I honestly don't know if sensory deprivation is just not my thing or if it just doesn't work that well for those two cuties, but in the end all that matters is that they love one another.
> 
> Now edited! 
> 
> Hope you like this one <3

It starts out innocently enough. For a while now, Adam and Caleb have been transforming Caleb’s attempt at sharpening his sixth sense into some kind of game. Adam blindfolds Caleb and Caleb tries to guess what he’s thinking about depending on how he feels. Adam says the blindfold is so that Caleb can’t guess based on his expressions, but Caleb secretly thinks it’s because his boyfriend likes to make him a bit helpless.

Anyway, it’s nice, to be relaxed and only concentrate on his boyfriend’s soft, gentle feelings while Adam plays with his hair. Right now they’re in the bedroom they managed to snag together in college and Caleb is laying down with his head in Adam’s lap. It’s barely the middle of the afternoon, but he’s so relaxed in between Adam’s murmured questions that he could fall asleep.

He correctly identify Adam’s thinking about his coming-up exam and stressing about it despite the fact that they both know he’s going to ace it, and guesses that the satisfaction and warmth he feels is linked to the nice sweater he’s currently wearing. Not everything is that easy, though, of course.

“You’re proud about something…” he tries to circle through the different things Adam has done in the past week. He got a good grade and managed to have a full conversation with his classmates without closing himself off, which are both good things, but they’re not the kind of thing Adam’s proud of right now. It’s more of a… warm, familiar feeling.

“You’re proud of me?”

The warm feelings spill over like a bucket full of joy, and it leaves Caleb breathless. Adam moves a bit around him and he is surprised by the lips that come to close over his.

“Of course I am, silly.” his boyfriend retorts and he tries to reach for him to pull him into another kiss, but Adam laughs at what must be a clumsy maneuver and easily pins Caleb’s hand to the mattress. He's quick to relent, however, and bends down to give him another, slightly deeper kiss, laughing in his mouth when Caleb jumps a bit at the unexpected touch.

A warm and tingly feelings settles over Caleb’s body and mind and he has no problem recognizing _ that _specific feeling.

“You love me.” he says. “And you... want me.”

Adam huffs a laugh: he feels pleased, and a bit embarrassed. All of those feelings are intoxicative, heady, and Caleb wants to take his boyfriend in his arms and kiss him, so he can drown in Adam’s love and desire.

He's about to rip off the blindfold to do just that when Adam puts a gentle hand on his to stop him. 

"Wait, can I... Can I try something? " he has that tone that he gets when he sees something interesting or funny. Caleb can just picture him biting his lips and knitting his eyeborws together in a considering frown. He wants to see it, but he stays put, waiting for Adam to make a move.

That doesn’t stop him from teasing him, though.

“You _do_ like seeing me like this!”

“Shut up.” replies Adam, but his tone stays playful and his emotions calm and happy. “Is it okay?”

“Sure. I trust you.” That makes Adam feels warm, and he squeezes Caleb’s hand gently.

“Okay. Just, concentrate on me?”

I always do, Caleb wants to say, but he just lets Adam do his thing. The legs under his head move out of the way and hands guide it back against the mattress. He feels his boyfriend get up and hears a rustling of clothes. He can feel his emotions, of course, but it's a vague, directionless feeling, that seems to come as much from Caleb's own chest as it does from the outside world, and he can only guess at what Adam is actually doing. The anticipation is making his pulse go a bit faster, a bit harder, and despite the fact that nothing has happened yet - that he can’t _ see _Adam’s probably naked torso - he’s starting to feel hot, cheeks burning and excitement starting to gently build in his groin.

Suddenly the beds dips and Adam is straddling his laps, pushing a startled breath out of him.

“Okay?” asks Adam, softly, his hands coming to rest on Caleb’s cheek.

“It’s fine, just, a lot.”

Caleb pushes down the slight annoyance at the question. He knows Adam doesn’t mean it like that, and that he simply genuinely wants Caleb to have a good time without being overwhelmed. It's just annoying that this can't be just normal and fun, like for everybody else. 

Adam derails his train of thought by bending down and kissing him. He takes his time with it, exploring Caleb’s mouth soft and slow, and it feels like they’re melting into one another, as if a wave of the ocean has washed over him and filled him to the brim with warmth and love. Adam entangles his fingers in in his hair and Caleb closes his arms around him. He finds naked skin, and delights in exploring it slowly with his fingers, tracing a path he’s starting to know very well.

“Okay, okay, stop.” There’s a smile in Adam’s voice and he gives Caleb a few more pecks before he withdraws entirely from his mouth. “I wanted to try something.” He laughs a little when Caleb pouts, and he pulls both his hands from his body.

Caleb lets his boyfriend manipulate him and brings his hands up and over his head.

“Okay, can you… keep them here?”

It feels vulnerable like this, exposed, but it’s probably the point, and Adam’s warm feelings are a familiar anchor. Caleb nods.

“Cool. I’m going to take your shirt off, now.”

He does. It’s a bit awkward, even with Caleb’s hands outstretched above his head, and it should feel like any normal, casual touch they share all the time. But maybe there’s something to not seeing anything, to not being able to anticipate when Adam’s fingers so much as brush him, because the touch surprises him every time, and he has to make an effort not to jump at the sensations. Adam seems to be aware of it, because the way his fingers linge on Caleb’s skin _ has _ to be purposeful.

By the time Caleb’s t-shirt is off, he’s fully hard.

It’s hard to know if Adam notices. Right now, the only thing Caleb can feel from him is love, lust, and some kind of hesitation.

“What now?” He asks.

“Err, I don’t really know.” Adam laughs a little, and his hesitation worsens, veers towards doubt.

Caleb could slap himself.

“Hey, it’s fine! Just, I guess, what did you want to do with that?”

There’s a moment of silence that tells him Adam knows exactly what he’s doing, but it only seems to feed the warm part of him.

Crisis averted. For now. 

“I wanted to make you feel good…” he trails off, and Caleb can’t feel the shrug but he has a pretty good guess. “I mean, I guess I didn’t think this through.”

“It feels good,” Caleb admits, even though it makes him want to hide his face. “like, a lot, but in a good way, I guess?”

Adam’s hesitation recedes a bit, and Caleb feels a finger trailing up his torso, causing a shiver to run through him.

“Yeah? Tell me more.”

“It… feels a lot stronger than when… you usually touch me.” Adam’s fingers brush over his nipple and it makes him jolt a bit. They experimented a bit in the beginning and discovered that neither of them really like having their nipple touched, but it's still a sensitive part of the body, and even more so when Caleb can't see anything.

“Why is that?”

“Because…” he actually has to think a bit about it, and the aimless shapes Adam is forming on his skin with his fingers don’t help, “it makes me feel… helpless, like you can do anything to me.”

Adam’s fingers stop.

“And that’s… good?”

“Yeah! Yeah it’s… it’s good, since it’s you.”

“Oh.”

Adam feels warm again, and Caleb wonders if the moment is broken enough that he can just rip off his blindfold and hug his boyfriend, but he’s beaten to the chase when his lips are captured in a kiss, one that is much hungrier than the previous one.

“I’ll make you feel even better, then” whispers Adam directly into his ear, his breath sending shivers down Caleb’s spine.

Then his mouth travels down, much bolder than moments before, and Caleb tenses and trembles when he feels his hands travels lower as well, reaching the button of his pants and pulling it open.

“Alright?”

Caleb nods and hopes it’s enough, because his mouth is dry as the desert.

He’s expecting it but it almost surprises him anyway when Adam’s hand is suddenly in his boxer and lightly stroking his cock. He’s definitely not expecting it when Adam suddenly snatch his hand away again and gets up and away from the bed.

“Adam?”

Caleb barely realizes he’s began rising up when Adam’s hands push him back down in the bed.

“Sh” he says, and his hand barely linger on Caleb’s lips. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Caleb obediently lays back down, but he feels disoriented now that Adam isn’t touching him in any way. He wants to reach out and feel the physical vessel of the feelings of warmth and love he can still feel a few feet away, but he doesn’t want to break whatever Adam has planned, especially now that he seems more confident. It makes his skin prickle with anticipation, and he is reminded of his hard-on, half exposed to the world and almost untouched.

Then there is a hand on his hipbone, before his pants are being pulled away, then his boxers. No touch follow but he tries to stay patient and waits when he hears some more shuffling sounds from the side.

The wait feels unending. Caleb keeps expecting a touch, a word, something from Adam, and the longer he waits, the more sensitive his skin feels, as if his nerves were raising to the surface, desperate for any contact.

Caleb yelps when something cold is spilled into his dick, which makes Adam snort with laughter. 

"What the hell-" 

"Come on, you big baby, it's just lube."

Caleb would protest more but the bed dips again and Adam drapes himself over him. He's completely naked, and he brushes over Caleb's dick when he settles atop his body. His moan is muffled by Adam's mouth over his. But it doesn't last long before Adam moves away again.

"What now?"

"Just a minute."

Caleb grumbles a bit but he lets Adam root around, groaning when the mouvement rubs against his dick. He feels a sheet being drawn over them and brings his arms around his boyfriend. 

"Caleb!" 

"Just come here."

Adam lets out a huff but he doesn't resist being pulled down to kiss him again.

It doesn't last long before Adam takes holds of his hands and pins them to the bed once again.

"And _stay_ this time."

And before Caleb can protest again, he presses down purposefully against Caleb's crotch. He brings both their dicks together with his hand and give them both one stroke.

Caleb thrusts up into Adam's palm and goes to find his head with searching hands. The movement over both their cock stops instantly.

"What did I tell you?" 

"I-"

Caleb lets his hands fall back to the bed and is rewarded by a kiss. 

"Good" 

Adam resumes stroking them both, and rests his head against Caleb's throat with a slight moan, his hips bucking up and down, sliding against Caleb's. He mouths at the tender patch of skin right over Caleb's collarbone as they writhe against one another, subtlety soon falling aside as both their need to come grows more and more urgent. Caleb can feel his own need reverberated in Adam’s feelings, the waves of arousal mingling with one another and overpowering him until he’s mindlessly grinding up against his boyfriend and letting pleas fall, unbidden, from his lips. Adam respond to his desperation by grinding down harder, palming him roughly and whispering mingled words of encouragement in his ears. He feels more than hears them, but they edge him on until he feels himself reaching the edge, and falling over it.

Adam palms at him, hands shaking with trepidation, and tear the blindfold away from him, looking in his eyes as he works himself furiously. Caleb thinks of helping him finish, but his mind is still foggy with his orgasm and Adam’s urgent arousal. He barely has the time to move his hand before Adam brokenly whispers his name and come all over his thighs, before slowly slumping over Caleb’s torso.

Caleb kisses the nearest part of him he can reach - the side of his head - and slings an arm over his boyfriend, closing his eyes while he comes down from both their orgasms.

It’s not until later, when Caleb has managed to reach for a tissue with which to summarily clean them both, and after Adam has recovered from his orgasm induced nap, that his boyfriend turns towards him with a sheepish smile.

“It was kind of a dumb idea, eh?”

Caleb shrugs as best as he can with Adam halfway in his arms.

"It was fine."

Adam sighs dramatically, throwing his head to the side in a show of despair.

“We’re like a boring old couple who only have sex on saturdays.”

That makes Caleb laugh.

“C’mon, there’s nothing wrong with boring.”

Adam rolls back, closer to him.

“No, I guess there isn’t.”

And when he kisses Caleb, well, maybe it’s boring, but he loves him too much to care. 

**Author's Note:**

> First appearace in this fandom \o/  
Im Cyd, French, 22, I write a lot of fanfic for podcasts and I haven't had the time to write any of my ideas for TBS but I have A Lot, so hopefully we'll see each other again :) Im oneunicornaway on tumblr and twitter if you wanna come yell with me about stuff.
> 
> See ya <3


End file.
